


ENTER STEPHEN STRANGE *sparkle sparkle*

by squishychiminie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad Peter Parker, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychiminie/pseuds/squishychiminie
Summary: Basically just Dr. Strange popping in for absolutely no reason during a very angsty moment for Peter, and then like two seconds of the avengers and a one liner about the chitari coming to NYC. Again...****“—I was an esteemed surgeon and now I am a wizard.”“You— you’re a wizard? Like a, like Dumbledore? You can slow time and shit? Did you go to Hogwarts? You’ve even got a cape I—““Cloak!” He corrects, “We don’t much like to be mocked.” Strange nods at the ‘cloak’ as if it were truly alive, “No, I did not go to ‘Hogwarts.’ I trained in Kamar-Taj, an isolated community located in Tibet with the Ancient One—“
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	ENTER STEPHEN STRANGE *sparkle sparkle*

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing I wrote when I had the idea. I was gonna incorporate it into PGSPO (my ongoing fic rn) but it’s been sitting in my drafts for god knows how long sooo I figured why not just post it with literally no context 😌 enjoy!!

“I can’t have nuisances like you fucking up my well thought out operations.”

Peter sucked in a breath and pushed his head up against the barrel of the gun. It’s been a long day. It’s been a long  _life_.  And here, he was cornered. No webs. No back up. No one at home waiting for him. “Do it then,” he exhaled.

It was a totally impulsive move on Peter’s part, but the words had slipped out before he even tasted them on the tip of his tongue. 

_Huh. Weird._

He could hear the safety on the gun click off, and could hear every muscle in the man’s finger work as he went to pull the trigger. It was like time slowed down as he grimaced in anticipation and guarded himself to bear for the pain of a gunshot to the head. 

Only, it was taking a  _really_ long time. Peter opened his eyes.  _What’s he waiting for?_ The man’s finger was still on the trigger, but he wasn’t saying anything. Peter’s  _sure_ it’s been at least thirty seconds, in which is totally enough to shoot a gun. He takes a look around and—  _oh my god._ NYC has never been this quiet. He can’t see much from where he is on the building, but not a single sound of angry taxi drivers or pissed civilians could be heard. Turning back around, the man blinks, but it’s entirely too slow and—  time really  is  slowed down.

“Stark would be disappointed. You weren’t really going to let him end your life were you?” An English accent breaks through the silence.

With a start, Peter turns to his right to see a... um... floating?— man. He was wearing a red cape and his chest glowed green where a large necklace was placed. He had curly brown hair, kind of like his own, but the weird flying guy’s was more grown out.

“Who  _are_ you? How— what happened?”

“I stopped time. Or rather? Slowed it down very, very much. And as for your first question, I was a rich surgeon and now I’m a wizard.” He gracefully closes the two feet space from the ground and his feet.

_  
A_ wizard?  What the  fuck?

Peter stumbles over his words as he wraps the idea around his head, “You— you’re a... a wizard? Like, um, like Dumbledore? You can slow time and shit? Did you go to Hogwarts? You’ve even got a cape I—“

“Cloak!” He corrects, and the ‘ _cloak’_ whips off his body, much to Peter’s dismay. It’s like it’s... alive. “We don’t much like to be mocked,” he continues, nodding at the weird-flying-fabric, “ _No_ , I most certainly did not go to ‘ _Hogwarts_.’  I trained in Kamar-Taj, an isolated community located in Tibet with the Ancient One.”

“The Ancient One—?“

The cloak shot up and around the wizard. “Yes,” He says to it. (Which is totally freaky in Peter’s opinion, if the thought of magic in itself wasn’t). “I can’t very well hold this all night. Quickly disarm the man and meet me here so I can take you to your very upset team upstate.”

“I— um. Okay.” Peter gets up and hesitantly plucks the gun out of the con’s hands, expecting him to somehow start and shoot him in an instant. But instead, he remains still, and Peter grabs the gun just as the trigger was about to be pushed all the way down. Then he punches him in the throat. The guy doesn’t even react, and Peter widens his eyes and looks over at the _wizard (???)_ and the spooky cape.

“He’ll feel that when I release my hold on time. Now come, quickly now.”

Peter shuffles over to him and holds out his hand, “Peter, by the way.”

“Dr. Strange.” The man,  _ Dr. Strange,  _ nods his way and slides a double-ring gold piece onto his fingers. 

“Oh! We’re using our made up names? Well then I’m— I’m Spider-Man.” He says and points to himself.

Strange stops what he was doing (spinning is arm in a circle for some reason) and stares at Peter exasperatedly. Then he resumes and orange sparks appear of out thin air before a full circle is created which— depicts the Avengers common room right in the middle.

“How—“

“Better to not ask questions,” he speaks dismissively, “It seems you all refuse to adhere to anything you can’t explain through  _science_.  God you and your science types.” He mutters under his breath. “Alright then. Step through it.”

“Through _i_ _t?_ You mean the uh, weirdly accurate... picture of the living room?”

Strange huffs and pushes Peter’s back closer to the circle. “ _ No _ , step through the  _ portal _ Spider-Boy.”

“C’mon! Not you too! I already have Tony calling me—“

Peter was cut off by the rough push that had him tripping  _ into  _ the picture and suddenly he was stumbling onto the floor of the Avengers common room. In Stark Tower.  _ What the fuck.  _ Dr. Strange followed behind him and the sparkly portal thing closed immediately after. The team was all gathered on the couch, watching a movie on the TV when they turned to assess the commotion happening behind them.

Clint was the first to speak up, who facepalmed and sighed heavily. “God, I _hate_ it when you do that. It always made it hard to get you to cooperate when S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to bring you in.” He turns back to the movie and continues under his breath, “at least he didn’t land on me this time.”

The rest, aside from Romanov, seemed just as confused as Peter was. Natasha _did_ comment, however, to Clint’s statement: “That’s _exactly_ how everyone feels about you crawling around in the vents, bird-brain.” She simply rolls her eyes and turns back to the movie.

After getting over his brief sense of bewilderment from the short-lived interaction, the wizard chooses to state his name— “Stephen Strange,” he doesn’t wait for an answer in acknowledgement before continuing, “I’ve collected your child, whom, by the way, is entirely more reckless than you seem to realize.” Peter winced at that. “I’ve been sent to inform you on current events.”

“Current events?”

“The chitari are coming back. So, I recommend you contact your off-world friend, and we can plot to keep them from even entering Earth. Again.”

Peter was very much glad that he lived to see an arrogant wizard wearing a cloak with a personality.

”Do you prefer _warlock_ or _wizard?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I try to put this in PGSPO somewhere or just right a whooole damn spin-off just from this one excerpt?? Let a girl know!


End file.
